The Tears of Wicked
by CrazyWolfChick
Summary: A 5 part series. Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero, Nessa, Boq. In that exact order.


Disclaimer: AUGH! Sometimes I wish I didn't have to write this . . . I. Don't. Own. Wicked. Or. Any. Other. Of. Gregory. Maguire's. Characters. BITCH!

Sarah: Erm, this is kind of a song-fic thing, but with Wicked's songs. Just the Wizard and I, and Defying Gravity, though. (Srry, I can't remember if Galinda had changed her name to Glinda in this part yet)

Warnings: Cursing and insinuated yuri.

Summary: Elphaba's final thoughts before she leaves Galinda. Not only that but a glimpse into the other realm. 1 in a series of 5

* * *

Episode 1: Elphaba's Tears

* * *

_(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
(sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!_

Elphaba sniffed as she watched Galinda's train pull away. 'So now she'll go home, marry some old bastard, and change her name to Glinda. Ah, well, it'll be better if she doesn't know anything.' With that she dug around in pocket for the old bit of glass that Turtle Heart had given her.

_I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition_

She glanced in, praying for something hopeful. Instead, she saw Galinda, then Glinda, draped over Fiyero's lifeless body. Elphaba knotted her brow until she looked almost hawklike with that nose. 'But I thought- Last night she- She said- Love?' Elphaba frowned and put the glass back in her pocket. As she turned to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_

"Hmm?" she turned. No one. As Elphba took off for her new home, she could feel the odd looks because of her skin color. 'You can't tell me Fiyero suffered as much because of his skin color as much as I do.'

"Freak." Elphaba looked up at this. A... Quadling? The sight of him sent memories of Turtle Heart, Shell, Nessa, Frex, and even her mother. Elphaba raced along until she reached her home.

_I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!_

Elphaba sat with her back to the door, her sobs audible, with tears pouring down her cheeks. "Ah." She said when she realized the pain. Elphaba slipped out of her clothes and wrapped her arms around herself, and sat and remembered for a long time. Finally, hours later, she slipped on a sleeping gown. Elphaba heard something from her coat. She pulled out the glass, and looked in it, preparing for more sadness. She stared in astonishment. Then she grinned. Whatever happened, she and her story would be remembered throughout worlds.

* * *

Sarah stepped out on to the stage. 'Give me the strength that Elphaba must have had.' She nodded to the pianist, and prepared for her try-out. Suddenly, she felt as though Elphaba was with her, preparing her for the greatest moment of her life. Sarah let loose the first note. And the next. And the next.

_Once I'm with the Wizard  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with the Wizard  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No father is not proud of you,  
No sister acts ashamed  
And all of Oz has to love you  
When by the Wizard you're acclaimed  
And this gift - or this curse -  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand and hand -  
The Wizard and I!_

When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Oz's favorite team:  
The Wizard  
And I!  
  
After the try-outs, Sarah mentioned the feeling to Nicole.

"Nonsense Sarah. She's a fictional character. Don't be silly. But... how did you pull that off?"

"I don't know, Nic. But," Sarah looked at the sky. "I think I have a good idea."

* * *

WOO! Yeah, I know, the end is cheesy and I cut W&I short, but whatever.

READ AND REVIEW YOU BLOODY TWITS! (I mean, you, uh, beautiful people... whatever)


End file.
